I Can't Hold On To You Forever
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Hermione reflects on her one love as she prepares to marry Ron. What Happens when that first love shows up again? Post Hogwarts, Post war. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stood on the papapets of Hogwarts. The wind billowed behind her, catching her already chaotic hair and floating it about her face. She looked down at the necklace in one hand. A silver locket. A gift from a past suitor. There had been so many since she had graduated, but this one would not fall into that namelessness. Maybe because it was her best friend.

She looked up as Ron approached. There was a silly grin on his face.

"They're all waiting downstairs, when ever you're ready."

Hermione forced a little smile. God, why had she agreed to this? She didn't love him. She couldn't go through with this.

But she found herself replying back cheerfully. "Of course love, I'll be down in a minute." She went to tiptoes to kiss his cheek, hating herself for what she was doing.

Ron trotted off and Hermione returned her gaze to the locket. Ron deserved to know the truth. But it would kill him. To lose to someone he'd never considered a rival before, would kill him.

She opened the locket and a tiny chimelike version of Brahm's Lulabye began to play. Thier song.

But her lover was dead, killed by a death eater in the final battle. That was what they had told Hermione when she woke up in the hospital. Her lover had watched over her fallen corpse, fighting for hours after Hermione was knocked unconscious.

Hermione looked down at the grinning freckled face in the locket. They hadn't had much money back then, but it was still the greatest present she had ever gotten.

She closed the locket on her own smiling face.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." She whispered. "I can't hold on forever."

She held the locket out and dropped it over the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The silver locket, engraved with the initials of the two lovers, glinted softly in the afternoon light. A pale, freckled hand shot out of the air, cradling the delicate necklace in its palm.

Hermione Granger, leaning over the edge to watch the last remnant of her past love disappear, gasped. She backed up as the redhaired witch rose calmly on her Firebolt. Ginny Weasley looked at the necklace in her hands. Then she looked up at her Lover.

"Hello Hermione."

That voice. That simple voice, turned those six sylables into anything they wanted to. Hermione felt a shudder run down her spine. "Ginny." She whispered.

"You're alive."

Ginny smiled sadly. "Yes. I told them not to tell you."

"B-but...Why?"

Ginny reached down and cupped ther former lover's face in one hand. "Because you needed to let go. Three years was long enough Hermione."

"But, I didn't want to! Can't we just go back to how we were?"

Ginny shook her head. "Hermione, we can never be like that again. You have to let go. We can't be together. We can never be together. Please let it go."

She flew a little higher on the broom. "Remember me fondly, Mione. I'll miss you."

Then she flew off, leaving tears streaming down Hermione's face.

(A/N: Sooooo. Should I continue? I promise lots of fluff and angst if I do. Thanks to every one who reviewed! Let me know if I should continue. Thanks to CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11, Carolyn, and Chosentwo4381 who wanted me to continue.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hermione watched the only person she could love fly away on an out of date Firebolt. She couldn't believe it. GInny was still alive. She was alive. And she was just sitting here letting her go.

"You're really gonna let her go?"

Hermione spun to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall. He was impecably dressed as usual. A broom leaned against the wall beside him.

Hermione looked back at the rapidly disappearing figure. "I can't."

Malfoy scoffed. "Nonesense. She's an attractive young witch whom you happen to be very much in love with. Hell, I wouldn't mind..."

Draco stopped at seeing the willow wand pointed at his temple. "You wouldn't mind what?" Hermione hissed.

"Um nothing, completely slipped my mind." Draco stuttered, secretly satisfied.

"So, you won't be going after her?" he asked.

She sighed. "I can't. I'm getting married in an hour."

"Ah, right." He said, getting up from the wall and pulling a roll of spellotape from his pocket.

"Hey Granger com'ere."

Hermione walked over and looked down at the tape. "What's that for?"

"It's a tradition. Put your hands together."

Hermione wordlessly did as she was told. Must be a wizarding tradition, she thought as he bound her hands. This sort of thing certainly never happened in any Muggle weddings she went to.

"Can you get free?" Maldoy asked, setting the tape on the wall.

Hermione tried then shook her head.

Malfoy grinned. "Good."

Hermione didn't like that smile. She continued to try to get free as Malfoy got his broom. "Hey Malfoy, what kind of tradition is this?"

Draco mounted his broom and pulled Hermione on. "The kind where a Malfoy kidnapps a young niave maiden on the day of her wedding to a freckled git."

Hermione just put everything together when Draco pushed off and started toward Malfoy Manor.

(A/N: a slightly less serious chap. I hope you guys liked it. I think I may have a plot. gasp to willowROX, tell me what's confusing and I'll try to clear it up next chap. to :) thanks! to CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11- thatnks! to carolyn I refuse to tell you my ending cause that's the only thing I have set in stone. I am open to suggestions!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ginny felt the wind bit her wet cheeks, but she could not stop the tears that ran their course. They flowed back into her hair and ears. she shook her head, but they kept coming. She was supposed to be glad that Hermione had moved on.

And she was. Hermione couldn't keep after something impossible for all her life. She was so intellegent, why couldn't she realize they could never be?

Her cloak flapped noisily as she crossed The English countrysThe world below rushed by.

Hermione had to let go. And she had. Ginny looked down at the locket in her hand. If Hermione could let go, why couldn't she? Neville worked at her job and had been flirting with her for a couple of months now. She should just go out with him. Who knows, maybe they'd hit it off.

Ginny saw the portkey station approaching and slowed her broom. She landed in the lawn and sprinted across to objections from the yuppies that worked there. She darted around a security officer and headed toward the stained glass window. Her illusion was in place so she looked like a terrorist with a rifle. The yuppies were objecting more to her appearance than being there. They had to keep up the facade that the window was priceless.

Ginny darted around another gaurd and grinned ferally at the curator. HIs scowl was not faked. GInny gave him a headache.

Ginny ran forward and leapt easily over him. She was headed straight toward the window and the curator sighed. She had to make things difficult. Now he had to set up an illusion for the muggles of her crashing through the the window. Although now he wouldn't have to worry about torrists for a couple months.

Ginny arrived at the third stall in the bathroom in the Federal Buereau of Investigation. It was brilliantly done. The stall would automatically lock a minute prior to your arrival and open again when no one was about when you left. Ginny worked for the FBI. SHe was a feild agent. Mostly she did surveilance or abroad studies as she hadn't been able to weed out her thick English accent in the past years.

Neville was the head Biochemist there. There were quite a few witches that worked there, but GInny only got on with Neville.

Ginny quickly changed back into her regular clothes and stashed her broom in her pocket, after a shrinking spell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ginny stretched laugidly in her bed. She didn't want to go to work. SHe wanted to stay in this bed with the shadow of her only love.

As Ginny reluctantly got out of bed and dressed, she reflected on her relationship with said woman. The company therapist once told her reflecting on the past was the best way to confront it. Right before Ginny had socked the man.

She had always fancied Hermione. She just hadn't known it at the time. She thought she was in love with Harry. She should have been in love with Harry. It would have been much easier that way.

But from the moment she saw her, something leapt. Maybe it was hope, maybe it was love. All Ginny knew was from that moment, she couldn't get her out of her head. She tried to for two years, mooning after Harry and avoiding her as best she could.

But it couldn't stay that way.

Ginny shook her head as she buttoned up her shirt and tied up her hair. She tried not to think about the moment during her fourth year when she had finally worked up the nerve to tell her. She tried not to think about the three years of seeing each other on the sly during the war.

Ginny tried not to think of when she had made the decision.

Finally Ginny arrived at her job. Neville was sitting in her office when she got there. He was reading a paper and had obviously been waiting a while. He grinned at her shyly as she entered the room.

"Hey, GIn. I was just waiting for you."

Ginny forced herself to smile at him, hating herself for it. "What's going on else where in our world?"

"Well, Garath Colterly and Britian Wellington finally announced thier engagement. Lavender Brown and Terry Boot are once again talking of divorce. But no one takes them seriously. Nymp- sorry, Tonks and Remus got back from thier honey moon yesterday. And that's just on one page. Oh, and Hermione Granger was abducted from her wedding yesterday by Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT?"

(A/N: there you have it! gratefully dedicated to willowROX:), Carolyn, Chosentwo4381, CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11, Lymaris, and carsonsheir for thier reviewing!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hermione woke slowly, wondering where she was.

The previous day's events rushed into her head. Her wedding, Ginny (here her heart skipped a beat), and Draco. She frowned. Why didn't she remember the flight here?

"Probably because you fainted."

Yeah that made sense. She only ever liked flying with Ginny.

She gasped as she put two and two together and spun around in her bed.

Draco Malfoy sat across from her. Hermione was surprised to find she was untethered.

Draco smiled. It took Hermione aback. THere was no malice in his smile. Just sadness.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Malfoy Manor."

"Um... what are..."

Draco laughed, a sincere laugh. "Don't worry. I have no intention of ravishing you. Now young Miss Weasley.."

Draco leaned back in his chair, trying to get away from the snarling young woman before him. Even without her wand, Hermione Granger in a snit was not to be triffled with. At the same time Draco was pleased. So Hermione was undoubtably still in love with Ginny. He had thought maybe it had been just an act on the roof top yesterday, but now he knew for sure.

Now to see if Ginny would reciprocate those feelings.

(A/N: Yeah, I know it's short. There really wasn't much to say in this chap and I wanted to get it up. Thanks to all who reviewed. Hope you guys haven't given up on me yet ;)

Carsonheir- maybe, but the question is, why is he doing this? Still working on the lenght thing

Shian- Sorry about the wait, should have Chapter Seven up next week or so

Lymaris- OOOhhh another sort of cliffhanger. Next chap, we see how Ginny reacts.

Mejeleon- well, after about a month of waiting, here you go!

WillowROX- one out of two, part two of your question will be answered next chappy

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11- sorry about the wait, here it is!


	7. Chapter 7

To WillowROX who wanted to know what Ginny was gonna do

Chapter Seven

The door to the Burrow burst open to reveal a very irrate Ginevra Weasley. All the males in the vicinity cowered and moved their hands to protect their happy places. Ginny Weasley was known to destroy any chances at reproduction in this type of mood.

"Where is Ron?" She growled. All the men present wordlessly pointed toward the door to the living room.

Fire burning in her eyes, Ginny stormed into the living room. The rest of the Weasleys and Harry followed at a safe distance.

Ron was sitting on the couch, a book in hand and looking quite fine with the fact that his fiance had just been kidnapped. He glanced up as Ginny burst into the room. His face paled and he fell off the couch. He hastily got to his feet and ducked behind the couch, wand at ready.

Ginny was unarmed, but Ron rather figured he would need his wand just to have a sporting chance.

"You promised!" She snarled.

Ron and Ginny circled the couch. "Huh?"

"Don't play the fool with me Ronald Weasely." She growled, still circling him, murder in her hazel eyes.

"You swore to me. You swore to me you would take care of her. You swore you would never let anything bad happen to her."

"What do you mean?"

"Draco bloody Malfoy kidnapped her yesterday. That ring a bell?"

"Ummm..."

"Jesus Christ, Ron! You finally get the girl of your dreams and you forget about it?"

"It's kind of hard, when she's still in love with you!"

Ginny stopped and stared at him. "What?"

"Now who's dense? She's been in love with you forever. She won't forget you and she won't let go."

"She has to. She has to be happy. I won't hold her back." Ginny whispered.

"Even if the only person she's happy with is you?"

Ginny stared at him for a bit, her eyes unreadable. The she turned.

"Where are you going?"

"To rescue your fiance." Ginny replied.

(A/N: Ahhhh! The drama! Some times you can't avoid it. Oh well. Next chapy, Hermione looks into a Pensieve!

To Tomsgirl2005- soory! hope you remember the question.

To Heavansdarkangel- yeah, i have that problem with all my fics. Oh well! GLad you liked!

To willowROX- glad you likey! hope I answered your question!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Comfortable?" Draco asked.

Hermione glared at him. In truth she was very comfortable, but she wasn't going to let this prat know that.

"What do you want. Malfoy?" she snarled.

Draco tsked at her. "Not very lady like."

Hermione felt her lip curl. Draco sighed and interrupted the intended snarl. "I just want you to have a look at something."

"What?" Hermione demanded, at once intrepid and curious at the same time.

Draco produced a bowl filled with a silvery substance. Hermione recognized it as a Pensieve. "What is that for?"

Draco smiled sadly. "I have something I want you to watch. This is of the night you believed to be the night Ginny died."

Hermione thought to argue, but changed her mind. Instead, her curiousity got the better of her and she looked down.

_Into the Pensieve fell Hermione..._

_Draco looked around quickly. Wand in hand, he turned. Hermione turned with him and saw..._

_Ginny, holding her body in her arms. Ginny's face was covered in blood. _

_"Malfoy."_

_Draco seemed to draw back, then steeled himself in the face of this beautifully angry young woman. He looked ready to take whatever Ginny might dole out._

_Ginny handed the unconscious form of Hermione to him. "Take her to St Mungros."_

_Draco took the form, shock written across his features. Ginny gave a slight smile. "I have other things to attend to."_

_Draco cradled Hermione in his arms as Ginny walked away, wand in hand. He looked down at memory Hermione as real Hermione stood watching. _

_Finally the world spun as he apparated. A moment later he was in St Mungros. A dozen or so witches and wizards rushed to him, taking Hermione from his arms. Draco followed them. The world spun again and Hermione had the impression of time changing. She looked at the clock in the room she had followed Draco into. Indeed, six hours had passed. Draco was sleeping in a chair as she slept on the bed. The Weasley family were scattered throughout various parts of the room. Bill had a bandage across his temples and Fleur's beautiful face was marred by a bruise. Ron and Harry looked like they had been taken outside and beaten like yesterday's laundry. Draco had crusted blood on his jacket and Hermione wondered if it was his own or hers. Fred and George were sitting back to back, looking the best of the whole group. _

_A moment later, the door opened and Ginny stepped in. She was bleeding freely from a head wound. Blood had colored her collar crimson and her denim button up was shredded, revealing glimpses of her white bra. Her hair was in disarray, frizzed out to an inch of it's life. Yet still, Hermione thought she was the most beautiful thing on two legs._

_The entire room seemed to wake up as she gently closed the door. _

_They all seemed to want to go to her, but none moved as she strode into the room and to Hermione's bed. _

_Ginny knelt by Hermione's bed and took her hand in her own. She knelt there for several moments, whispering something no one in the room could hear. But Hermione knew what she wassaying. _

_"I have to leave you now, Mione. Please, don't cry. You knew this would happen. You knew we couldn't be together. Please, Be happy. Ron and the others will take care of you."_

_Then she rose. She strode from the room and with a single hand gesture, the entire clan followed. _

_Once outside Ginny held up her hands to stall the enevitable questions. "I have to leave."_

_"Ginny!" Her mother protested softly. _

_Ginny shook her head. "No, Mum. I have to. Hermione deserves better than this. She deserves what I can't give her. She deserves a family. Children."_

_Fred looked about to pipe up with something concerning the children bit, but for once his brother proved more intellegent than he and smacked him on the back of the head. _

_Ginny noticed the movement. She turned to Ron. "Take care of her. Don't let anything bad happen to her."_

_Ron nodded._

_"Swear it!"_

_"I swear." Ron repeated. Ginny sighed. _

_"Be good to her. She needs it. She needs to be happy."_

_Ginny started to walk away. Draco ran and caught up with her. _

_"She won't forget you."_

_Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I know."_

_"Why are you leaving? You two are perfect together?"_

_Ginny looked at him. "Don't you get it Draco? She has to be happy! I can't live without knowing she's happy!"_

_"Why wouldn't she be happy with you?"_

_Ginny looked away. "Because I killed for her. I killed men for nothing more than trying to hurt her."_

_"What's so bad about that?" Draco asked, echoing Hermione's own thoughts. _

_Ginny looked back at him breifly. "I just want her to be happy."_

_"Even if the only one she's happy with is you?" Draco whispered as Ginny walked off._

Hermione came out of the memory, tears streaking her face.

Draco looked about to say something, then a bell began to ring somewhere. A slow smirk crossed his face.

"About time." He whispered


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ginny left the Burrow in a fit of righteous female rage. Some how she wasn't surprised. Not by the fact that Ron had failed. Not by the fact that She was out here rescuing his fiance. Not by the fact that Draco Malfoy was the culpret.

Not by the fact that Hermione was still in love with her.

Hermione was stubborn. She wouldn't let this stop her. But she wasn't supposed to be. She was supposed to be mad at Ginny for dying. She was supposed to be over her. But she wasn't.

Ginny mounted her broom with a sigh. Damn it Hermione. You couldn't let go, could you?

888

Malfoy Manor was surrounded by sixteen foot hedges of intermingled holly and cedar. On top of them was three inches of climbing roses mixed with beautiful wisteria.

The scent of the mid spring blooms was nearly over whelming as GInny skirted the hedge on the Firebolt. She had considered stealing Ron's LightningBolt, but that would add an extra half inch to her height, a half inch she didn't need.

The ground below the bushes was fortified for a hundred feet straight down before arching into a bowl. No one got under it. Above there was an invisble barrier of the same calibre. There was only one flaw. There was a half inch gap between the bottom of the barrier and the top of the hedge.

Ginny was exceptionally good at Charms. She aimed a reducing charm at the hedge. The nearest Cedar shrunk by about seven inches. Leaving an eight inch by two foot gap.

Ginny moved to another patch about sixty feet away and repeated the test. This time she counted how long it took the tree to return to normal. Seven seconds. Damn. It was gonna be close.

She leaned over her broom, as flat as she could get. Then she fired the spell. THe moment the tree began to reduce she zoomed forward. She scraped through the gap provided. THe moment the back of her broom was through, she angled and brought her broom parrallel to the trees.

She had made it past the first obstical.

She swung her broom around and sighed. Now to get in the fortess before her.

Ginny never heard the small click as the security was tripped.

(A/N: Wow. No dialoge. I'll get to it soon enough.

To willowROX- (laughes) glad you like it! hope this chapter pleases!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Ginny sighed with exasperation. This wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Not that she had really thought it would be that easy. Wishful thinking.

She pulled her crimson hair back into a ponytail and surveyed the scene before her. She wasn't stupid enough to try the front door and she knew all the doors were locked and closed.

She hovered on her broom thinking. She flew around the veritable fortress before her. No open windows. No convient drain pipes to climb up. She sighed as she knew what she had to do.

Ginny landed neatly on the wall, clinging easily to the medeval stone work. Her broom hovered beside her, but she knew she wouldn't need it. Not for a while.

She looked down her body at the window sill below her. The Malfoy Manor was designed to keep the intruder out. If one tried to reach the windows from ground level they would be in for an unpleasant surprise. If you mangaged to land your self level with a window and tried to shimmy to the hole, you would be picked up and dropped from a height of one hundred feet.

But if you tried a window from above... Well, there was no saying what would happen.

So Ginny decided to try.

She threw caution to the wind, trusting in her broom and Quiddtich skills, and dropped. Her fingers caught easily on the window hood above the window. She hung there for a moment, feeling like Jet Li in Cradle to the Grave. She felt a moment of pride that was quickly enveloped in angst as she remembered who introduced her to that movie.

She sighed and studied the window before her. Simple French style, delicate lattice work, opening in the center. Ginny brought her foot up and pushed open the windows. She waited for a moment, to see if the action had triggered any unwarrented surprise. When none was forth coming she swung herself into the room.

She landed easily on her feet and turned. She was not surprised to see Draco holding Hermione captive.

(A/N: Ok, so it's a cliffie. I'm sorry. The good news is, thisfic is almost done!

To Carolyn- she won't find out for a bit. that comes in the epilogue. but she does get to save her!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Ginny straightened and met the blonde's eyes squarely.

"Give her back Malfoy."

"Why? Why should I give her back Weasley?"

"Because her fiance is waiting."

Malfoy clicked his tongue. "Wrong answer."

"Don't be an ass Malfoy. You know as well as I do that she needs to go back."

"Then tell the truth."

"She has a fiance waiting."

"True."

"Then let her go."

"Quid pro quid, Ginny."

"You ass." Ginny and Hermione muttered in unison.

"What do you want."

"Easy. Your freedom for hers."

"The hell kinda choice is that?" Ginny snarled.

"The kind I expect you to make. And we all know what you'll chose."

Ginny looked at Hermione. She could see it in her eyes. The plea. Don't do this. Don't make this choice.

Ginny lowered her wand. Her choice was made.

"Take me."

Malfoy smiled. He raised his wand and aimed it at Ginny's feet. The floor crumbled to reveal a dungeon cell.

Ginny began to fall.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Hermione knew what Ginny was going to say. She knew because it was what she would have said in the same position. And she knew that she could never be happy if she let Ginny fall.

The moment the spell was fired, Hermione jabbed her elbow into Malfoy's ribs. He let out an ofh. She thrust her hip against his stomach like Ginny had taught her years ago and flipped him over it. Then she ran to the falling Ginny

Her hand caught Ginny's just as she passed. Ginny looked up.

"Mione!"

Hermione reached down and grabbed her hand with both hands. Her face set in lines of determination.

"Mione! Let me go!"

She shook her head. "I lost you once, I won't lose you again."

"Mione, you have to let go! We can't be happy together."

"Why? Because you killed someone for me?"

Ginny looked shocked. Then she looked away. "Yes." She whispered.

"Damnit Ginny, Don't you know I'd do the same for you?"

GInny looked up at her.

"Ginny, I love you. I can't be happy without you. And I know you can't be happy without me, so don't even try that. I love you Ginny. I love you. And I won't let go of you."

Ginny looked up at Hermione. The older girl was crying. Ginny felt tears well in her own eyes.

She swung her free arm up and caught the lip of the precipace.

Between the two of them they pulled her up. Ginny looked at Hermione.

"I thought you said you couldn't hold on forever."

Hermione smiled. "I lied."

And so, with tears running down their faces, they kissed.

(A/N: Whew. Almost done. Just the epilogue.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

A cough reminded them of the presence of Draco Malfoy.

Ginny and Hermione pointed thier wands at the man.

He held up his hands. "Hey, what did I do?"

The girls looked at him incredulously. "Are you serious?" Ginny asked. "You kidnapped Mione from her wedding..."

"To an idiot who she didn't love."

"Regardless.."

"Weasley, you really think I did this of my own violation?"

"You were paid?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"What does that mean?"

"Your mother promised not to forcefeed me cookies if I got you two together again."

"What?"

888

Ginny and Hermione burst into the Burrow with a crack. Molly looked up from the stew she was cooking. "Oh hellos dears, fancy some soup?"

"Mum! You blackmailed Draco into kidnapping Hermione?"

"well, black mail is such a strong word. Persuaded."

"That's beyond the point! Why did you do that?"

"Because you two were in love, Ginny. And I want to see you happy, even if I won't get any grandchildren from you."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but Molly shoved a cookie in the way. GInny stood there for a moment, looking a little ridiculous. Hermione grabbed her girl friend and bit the cookie off where it met Ginny's lips.

As Ginny and Hermione fell into a kissing competition, Fred, sitting at the dinner table, turned to his twin.

"You know what's depressing?"

"What?"

"That all these years they've been having lesbian sex behind our backs and we never got to sit outside the door and listen in."

Ginny broke her current kiss to say. "Silencing charm."

"And if you think that's gonna change now," Hermione added, "you're in for a world of disappointment."

"Damn."

Ginny smiled at her girlfriend. "I love you." SHe whispered.

Hermione smiled back. "I love you too."

She slid Ron's engagement ring off her finger. "Will you marry me?"

Ginny grinned and kissed her again. "Yes. Yes to infinity. As long as you hold on."

"Then forever it is."

The End.


End file.
